Rei and Kai
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: No, Not Kai and Ray, Kai and Rei, as in me Reina. Thought I'd try something different. I had just mocved in with my new family, and met some new friends, one stood out in particular, Kai Hiwatari. Rated For Later On.


A/N: Hi.This is my third fic. I havbe absolutly no inspiration to add anything to my other two, and I have a lot of ideas for this one, so here we go :P

This Is A Kai Hiwatari fan-fiction, with me chucked into it :p (thought i'd try something different.)

Note: This is when G-Revolution was

(3rd Season), so Kai will be 16 ish. (or something like that.)

I'll be the same age, and we're in the 2nd last year of high-school.

Disclaimer: Ooh, and while I remember, Beyblade and the songs used don't belong to me.

Ages: Me - 16, Kai - 16, Ray - 16, Tyson - 15, Max - 15, Hilary - 15 1/2, Kenny 15.

Notes

(Text) Thoughts

text Singing

'Text' - Speech.

-Text- Flashback.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello. I'm Reina Ishtaira. Or Réi as know by some people. Or used to be. I'm moving, Moving town and schools. Something I am not looking forward to.

I sighed as I climbed out of my car and looked at the place that was going to be my home, hopefully my last one for a while. You see, I was a orphan, my parent died in Russia years ago, i've travelled a long way, around the world, learning languages as I went along. I learned english from my last set of parents, but they had to give me up as the social services thought they couldn't look after me. Those were the only parents I cared for, all the others kicked my out for not listening / being disruptive etc.

I couldn't care less, all I wanted was to be alone. And I soon as I hit 17, i'll be living on my own. One thing to look forward to. And i'll be 17 in... 8 months. Hopefully i'll be able to get along with my new family long enough.

One thing, that i've always loved, no matter where I went, was beyblading, I held my blade, Silvera Angel, in my hand, my bit- beast, Angelria, Always there for me.

Snapping out of thinking of my past, I looked at the house that I would be staying in, and to say it was big was an understatemant. I was huge compared to what i've lived in before.

And, according to the sheet, the people who lived here was a grand-father and grandson. (Great, I get stuck with a old man and a little kid. Just my luck.)

I grabbed the two bags at the side of me and stood there, wondering what I should do now when...

'Hey there!'

I blinked and looked in the direction of the voice. A kid who looked around 15 was coming towards me fast, along with what appeared to be his friends behind him.

He skidded on his feet, just stopping as he reached me.

He seemed to be dressed in navy blue shorts black shirt, red coat and a red cap stuck on his navy blue hair.

'Hey!' He said 'You're that new girl who was coming to stay with my grandpa and I, aren't you?'

I looked, and blinked. (This is the kid called Tyson? I expected him to be younger.)

I blinked again when I realised I needed to reply.

'Uh, yes... yes I am. The name's Reina' Not telling them about my nick-name just yet.

He stuck out his hand and I shook 'I'm Tyson..' He smiled. (I figured.)

He pointed to his friends in turn 'Reina, i'd like you to meet my friends. This is Max, Hilary, Kenny or we call him Chief, Ray (Hm, there goes my nick-name out the window.),and there's Kai' i said Hi to everyone, who said hi back except Kai, who gave a 'Hn'. (What's with him?)

Tyson laughed at the look on my face 'Don't worry about Kai, he's always like that.'

'I see' I replied.

'Well then, lets go inside.' He picked up my bags and began to walk inside, and I followed my friends coming in as well.

'Grandpa! We're home!' Tyson shouted loudly (Ow, my ears...)

'Hey there, dog! (dog?) Glad to see you back! you're friends here too?' (Whoa, this is the grandpa? A lot more energy and spirit than i'd thought he have, I can see why they sent me here.) I blinked repeatly.

'Hey grandpa! guess who arrived today?' Tyson exclaimed. (hyper kid, I see...)

'Who, my man?'(o...k...)

'The new girl who's staying with us' He looked at me and pulled me forward. Oof! 'Grandpa, This is Reina.' He said.

'Nice to meet ya!' He said, I was excepting him to shake hands like Tyson, but he pulled me into a hug and patted me on my back (whoa.).

'Nice to meet you sir.' I said when he let go.

'Haha! No need for formalities. Since you'll be staying here, you can call me Grandpa too' he grinned.

I blinked (I've been doing that too much today...)'I understand Si... Grandfather.' He laughed.

'Well then, little dude' He said to Tyson. 'Why don't you show Reina to her room then!'

'Ok grandpa.' I could tell i'd end up with a headache soon.

Max and Tyson pulled me along, Ray had my bags and the others followed again, I panicked a little when I realised i'd dropped my blade somewhere along the line.

(Aw shit...)

We reached a room and tyson opened the doors, and led us in. I blinked in suprise. I never excepted it to look like this, the bed was in one corner, there was a fur rug in the middle of the floor, posters of flowers and nature on the walls, a built-in cupboard at one side, spotlights, a computer desk under the window, a table on the rug, a full length mirror with a wooden pine frame at the foot of the bed. and a wind-chime on the window, swaying gently in the breeze (Wow, its... beautiful...)

'Welcome to your new home!' Tyson grinned.

'It's so beautiful and peaceful here...' I stood in awe.

'Haha, 'tis that.' Tyson laughed and strached the back of his head.

'Where do you want these Reina?' Ray asked me politely.

'Oh uh, just put the beside the bed please and thank you.' I said to him and smiled.

He walked over and put them there, and re-joined us.

'Well, Reina, what would you like to do, stay here or would you like us to show you around town?'

I though for a minute, un-packing could wait until later. 'It'd be nice to see the town, if you don't mind...' Tyson laughed. 'Of we don't mind! I can us all getting along fine, even mr. stubborn over there.'

'...' Tyson rolled his eyes at Kai.

'Come on then, everyone walked out the room, as I walked past Kai, he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him quizzicaly.

'You dropped this, Reina.' Kai said Whoa, he speaks!. He put his other hand out and showed me my blade. he let go of shoulder and I took my blade.

'Thank you, Kai' I smiled.

'Don't mention it' and we walked outside.

They took me everywhere, showed my where the arcade was, the mall, cafés, Hilary explained to me about tyson's stomach and constant quest for food, which made me laugh, the swimming pools, the gym, the school at which tyson shuddered, the beyblade shop where max lived, Ray walked besie me, he told me that he and Kai didn't come from this town, they also stopped at their friends' house, Ray with Max and Kai at tysons.

We arrived at the park, and it huge, and beybladers here.

'This is where we spend a lot of time' Ray explainer 'We're beybladers, we love to battle' he smiled.

'Beybladers?' I asked.

'Yeah, you know what one is, right?' Tyson asked.

I held Angelria. 'Yes, I'm one myslef.'

'Really?' Tyson exclaimed. (I swear this kid is going to deafen me) 'Up for a quick battle?' He asked me.

I has to think for a moment - 'Sure!'

We all ran down the steps and to a unused dish 'Mind you' he said 'just 'cause this is our first battle, I won't go easy on you.' Tyson explained.

I pulled out my laucher and rip-cored. 'I don't expect anything less.' I put Silvera Angel in the luucher, it was a blade of a very light metallic blue and purple.

'Nice Blade!' Tyson shouted.

'Thank you.' I said back.

I had bladed in a lot of places, I was no newbie at beyblading...

'Kai, do the honours.'

Kai walked over, and put his arm up '3.2.1.' I prepared myself. He put his arm down shouting 'Let It Rip!'

We lauched our blades at the same time.

Slivera landed in the middle and I grinned. Tyson's landed slightly to the left of mine.

'Silvera, attack!' I shouted. It went for tysons, and rammed into, spinning around it hitting it.

'Dragoon, evade' His blade broke out and span around the egde of the dish in a wide circle.

'Counter it, Dragoon!' It came back down, heading for mine, but Silvera dodged it. I smirked. 'What the?' Tyson exclaimed. 'Ok then, let's finish this, Angelria, Nightmare Fire Tower!' The bit-chip of my blade shone and Angeria came out, Sliver body, with black feathery wings, it's tail a flame of silver and wite flames, a fox bit-beast, it's paws as white as the snow.

It charged for tyson's blade and mine slammed into tysons, my blade was engulfed in black and sliver flames, spinning around tyson's blade, going higher and higher, taking tyson's dragoon with it, and sending it flying straight out of the dish.

Tyson just stood there shocked as I called Silvera back to my hand.

Tyson picked up his blade and walked round to me 'That was a amazing battle. You are a great blader.' He shook my hand.

'Thanks' I said.

We walked over to Kai and the others, Kai as looking at the sunset.

Tyson stretched. 'We'd better be heading home.' He said and the others nodded. (it's so early though...)

We went and dropped Chief and Hilary off at their homes first, then Max and Ray at the shop, then Tyson, Kai and I went home, we walked through the front door.

'Welcome home, my people.' (...?)

'Hi Grandpa!' Tyson yelled.

'Hello Grandfather' I said.

'Hn.' Kai grunted.

We Had lunch and I wen to sort my things out in my room.

I walked in and took my shoes off. I walked over to my bags and put them on my bed. I took out my mini hi-fi system / 2 disk cd player, saw a little table by the computer and plugged it in. I put one of my Wolfsheim disks on that i'd picked up in Germany. I emptied my clothes out of one of my bags and hung them in the cupboard. I put my spare beyblade parts box at the foot of my bed, and put all my other stuff away as well. I switched on the computer and plugged my external hark drive in and transfered all my music onto the comp.

_The Dream I Had Of You..._

Dreams... Dreams of my parents, their deaths playing over and over in my mind. I was only 8 at the time, but I wouldn't forget that day...

_I always waited for the moment you would walk through my door..._

I shut off my cd player and put the same song on the comp, sat and listened...

_But this brought loneliness so far, I laid my hand unto my heart, Is this the life i want to live? is this the dream I had of you?_

Sighing , I grabbed my coat and scarf, and looked at the time...I had been busy a while as it was 11:23pm... I still had about 4 hours left of being awake, I left my room and went for a walk.

I was an insomiac, the dreams of my family dying keeping me up.

I walked for a while until I found myself at the park, I walked down and around and I ended up leaning againist a tree...

'What are you doing out here?' I heard a voice, I stood up and looked around. I felt a tap on my shoulders and turned around, and there was Kai.

'I could ask you the same thing.' I said to him.

'I'm always out at this time.' He shrugged.

'Not being able to sleep?' I asked.

'Indeed.'

'Same here, what keeps you up?' I inquired. He looked at me, then replied.

'I have nightmare about my past, on what happened to me, and why i'm here now. You?' He asked me back.

'I have nightmares also, my parents died when I was eight. I was there, when they brought there bodies out of the fire, black and charred, I couldn't regoinize them...I was also burned badly ' I showed the marks on my arms 'but I survived. After that, I went from place to place, around the world, I was never welcome anywhere, always being kicked out, the only family that I cared for... couldn't look after me.' He nodded. 'That's why I was brought here.' I sighed. 'Sorry for talking so much.'

'It's alright, it's good to talk to someone.'He explained.

I smiled. We sat thre talking for a couple of hours, about the past, about each othere, about him leaving the abbey, going back and leaving again, about his grandfather voltaire and the black dranzer, about boris. About Wyatt...

When we finished talking, it was around 2am, according to my watch.

'We'd better be heading back.' I said.

We both headed back to the house, before we headed back to our rooms, Kai did something I thought someone like him wouldn't do, He hugged me O.o whoaaa!) I hugged him back, then he let me go.

'Good night, Reina.'

'Night Kai.' We both entered our rooms, his was right next to mine, I threw off my clothes, ran into the en-suite bathroom, got cleaned up, put my Pj's on and climbed into bed, I slept, with someone on my mind, waiting for morning and school tomorrow...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that's the fist part, I know it's not that good, i'm trying my hardest.

Kai: aw -pats-

Me: -giggles-


End file.
